Counselings
by Golden Krios
Summary: A short ficlet about how obsessive Olympian parents can be. Yaoi fluff-ish.


**Parenting guides and Counselings**

"Raise your hand up if you think Uncle P's gone too far this time!" Apollo's voice bellowed from his throne. Ares, Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite and Dionysus raised up their arms. Poseidon's eye twitched as he watched the others raise their arms, while the others, save for himself and Zeus just simply didn't care of the matter.

"I did _not_ go too far this time!" Poseidon roared. All five opposing gods looked at him.

"Are you serious? You sent Percy away for counseling!" Hermes shouted at his uncle. Poseidon glared at him and all five glared back, with the exception of Athena.

"I just did what I thought was deemed necessary. Percy is still too-" Poseidon was saying but Ares cut him.

"You deemed _necessary_? How is it _necessary _to send your son to an _anti-gay_ counseling just because you thought he was _too_ young? And uncle, he's _seventeen _for our sakes!" Ares shouted at him.

"_Enough!_" Zeus shouted as he slammed his master bolt to the ground, sending waves of electricity to the arguing gods. "This is pointless and fruitless! Ares! What your uncle did was what he thought necessary. He is Percy's father and he is in charge of him."

Ares, Hermes and Apollo grumbled on about how 'Uncle P's not really in charge of him.' While Aphrodite just kept glaring at Poseidon, along with Dionysus.

"Honestly, I don't know what the big deal is. As long as your brat's not with Annabeth, I am content. Though, if he dares to even look at Malcolm in any way, Dad help me I'll go and fry him in that instant." Athena growled while Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Athena. Your daughter's the one who actually caused this. She turned Percy gay with her incessant girl-yness. If it wasn't for her, then my son would surely be straight!" Poseidon roared from his throne.

"Aren't you being hypocritical, uncle? You say you don't like Percy being gay, but you yourself had a male lover. An _Adult_ male lover to be exact whilst Percy only has a teenage boyfriend." Apollo asked with a sneer.

Poseidon's eye twitched at the memory. "I am not being hypocritical. Percy is a young, inexperienced boy whilst I was an educated man. He does not know of anything clearly as he is still young. So I am doing him a favor."

As the gods argued, with Zeus rubbing his sore temples, Demeter leaned in to whisper at Hera.

"Didn't this all start because you sent Poseidon those 'Good' Parenting books?" Demeter asked her sister, who smirked evilly and proudly. Hermes' eye twitched as he heard this exchange.

"_You_ sent _him_ **parenting books**?" Hermes roared, pointing an accusing finger at his step-mother. Immediately, all the arguing stopped as each, except for Poseidon and Zeus looked at Hera.

"Yes, and don't you dare use that kind of tone with me, young man." Hera sneered. Apollo's, Ares' and Aphrodite's eyes twitched.

"You're giving him parenting books? How does that even makes sense? You don't even know proper parenting!" Aphrodite shrieked.

Hera glared at her murderously. "Watch it, Aphrodite. I know you are my aunt but that does not mean I am below you. Remember your place. And learn to keep your tongue shut." She hissed.

"For once, mother, my wife is right. You call throwing me off Olympus because of my looks 'proper parenting'?" Hephaestus shouted from his throne.

"Thank you, hey!" Aphrodite shouted as she caught on what Hephaestus said.

_Meanwhile, as the gods of Olympus broke out into an all family war, somewhere below down in Camp Half-Blood, a certain demigod stood in front of a door._

"This cannot be good." Percy muttered as he stood in front of the Aphrodite cabin, or as his father said, counseling cabin.

"Good luck seaweed brain." Annabeth snickered as she and Grover left their friend to his doom.

"Just bear with it, Perce. And when the sessions are over, you can really then tell your father you still like me." Luke said as he kissed his forehead.

"Hey! Isn't the point of this counseling for you to _not_ be gay?" Aria, one of the counselors of the Aphrodite cabin and lead counseling counselor shouted.

"I was just kissing him on the forehead." Luke grumbled.

"What ever! If you want to kiss him, you can kiss him in your dreams. Now, get off!" Aria shouted as she pushed Luke away and dragged Percy in their cabin, slamming the doors shut and rolling the blinds down.

"Good luck, Perce." Luke snickered as he heard him shout from inside as the Aphrodite girls began playing their video of how straight relationships are better.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that little ficlet and if you'd like to show how much you hated or liked this, please review!

This is not an anti-gay fic whatsoever. I myself is bi-curious. If this did offend you in any way, please then do mail me if you had any problems with this.

And I _disclaim_, Rick Riordan owns PJatO, not me!


End file.
